Myu
by Ziera91
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang happen come across an old friend whos injured but has no memory of who the opponent was. SesshomaruXMyu


**Unknown POV**

I'm all alone... I'm lying on the ground... I'm_ bleeding..._ Who was I fighting? Why was I fighting them? Then all I could think about was the pain in my abdomen. I had forgotten everything except my childhood. Suddenly I realized there was a sword next to me. The blood on the sword was still fresh so either it was my blood and it was the sword the person had used to stab with or it was the sword I had used and the culprit didn't leave without a reminder. I started to try to get to a sitting position but the pain brought me back down. I tried hard to remember what had happened to me but, my mind was blank. Gasping I remembered that not far Inuyasha was being attacked by Kikyo. He was pinned to a tree with an arrow. She had attacked him out of nowhere with no reason as to why; I was about to help him when someone grabbed me from behind, blindfolded me, and tied me up to a tree. They left me there for days weeks and for which I was afterwards starving. Within a week and a half they came back to finish the job they started. The person had hit me so hard it almost knocked me out. He untied me and started beating on me, probably waiting for me to fight back but I was too hurt and he didn't look like he was going to give me a chance to fight back. I felt his punches less and less each time one hit. wait a second how did I know that it was a _he_. end of flash back Slowly and painfully my wound started to heal. I was finally able to sit up. Looking at the woods I was in I wondered how long I was out. I slowly stood picking up the sword examining it I realized this was his sword the one he had used to stab me: it smelled of my blood. I spotted the tree I was probably tied to, covered in vines. I walked over to the tree and examined it. It had a slit the size of the sword I held in my hand. I remember... flashback I was trying to block his hits but it was useless to even think. Later he had finished; but it didn't matter if I was alive or dead, my body was so beaten up I wasn't even able to differ if I still had teeth. Despite that, I could feel him carry me tied me up against the tree, this time it was higher considering I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet; then again I couldn't feel hardly anything. What had I done to deserve this? Why... My thoughts were cut off by the pain in my abdomen. He had stabbed me through. I felt blood spewing from my mouth... end of flashback He had nailed me to the tree with this sword. I stopped trying to think about what had happened to me and remembered that Inuyasha was being attacked that priestess. Oh, how I loathed her. She had captured my loves heart and now she had tried to kill him. But he was pierced with one of her sacred arrows. Inuyasha cold be dead by now. Noo!!! I started for the clearing where that priestess had struck him. I made it to find nothing not even his scent. I hoped he was alive. I went back to my tree, grabbed the sword and started for the old well, for the village was not far from there. As I arrive at the well I heard a familiar voice, arguing as usual but with whom. I paused and stood behind a tree closest to the well. I was able to here the discussion clearly... ''Kagoume, I was not trying to kill him! I thought he was an demon going to attack you...'' ''He was only going to scare me with his mask. I mean, we're close to Halloween. He wanted to show off his mask for the festival.'' a female voice said in return. "I said I was sorry what else do you want me to do?''

''I know but... Hey, what were you doing in my time anyways? Were you following me again?"

"I was just making sure you were okay."

"Oh Inuyasha..." They went quiet. I came out from hiding, just to almost burst into tears. He had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. To my pain and disgust, they were kissing, right before my eyes! They broke off and remained hugging. But as I would've expected; Inuyasha had sniffed me out. He turned his head quickly to look at me. His face was filled with shock. It was like he was looking at a ghost. Suddenly seeing his face I couldn't help but to cry. I loved him more than anything. And here he was kissing this... this... girl! For I couldn't call that a woman. I turned around and started to walk away. "Myu..." I heard him call under his breath. But I did not want to look back. "Myu? Is that really you?" I kept walking. Tears were running down my face nonstop. And I hated that his voice would always make me smile. I turned around just in time to catch him in my arms as he hugged me. I felt tears seep through the robe his mother had left for me, which was now torn through the middle. I tried to part with him, but I'd missed him so much, I couldn't. After a few moments I was finally able to push him away. I looked up to meet the eyes of the certain ''Kagoume.'' She was wearing strange clothes unlike anything I've ever seen. Was he in love with her? A searing pain went through my head. It hurt so much I found myself on the ground.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I dont believe this. She's alive. I thought she was gone far from here. Wait, why is she crying? Oh no. She saw me and Kagoume... She's leaving... No! I've missed her; my sister, my best friend, my first love... Within a seconds notice I found myself hugging her. I was holding her like a child to its mother when it's scared. 52 years without being able to see her or know if she was alive or not. I was finally able to let go of as she pushed me away. I still don't know how it was possible... Where was she? Suddenly she fell to her knees. "Myu?" I was trying not to sound nervous but I couldn't it. "Myu? What's wrong with you? Kagoume come help me." She passed out. Kagoume turned to me with a face of worry. "Inuyasha?" "What?" I know that tone. She was gonna start asking alot of questions. But I let her go on, "Who is she?" She asked as she looked into my eyes trying to see if I was going to lie. Taking Myu in my arms I answered, "She's just an old friend." "You're lying. I can becase you turned to look the other way." She (of course) was right. Myu at some point was more than my friend; she and were in love with each other. "Inuyasha? I'm waiting for the truth." "Look her names Myu. We were raised together. She's 5 years older than me. We fell in love, but then she left to search for God-knows-what and never came back until now. Got it. Did I leave anything out?" Kagoume had this look of amazement on her face. "You never mentioned her before and... Her words were interrupted by the arrival of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Who's the girl?" Asked the lecher, Miroku.

**Well guys I know it maybe slow and confusing now but I'm already working on how to help that out... Hope you enjoyed this first piece.**

**-ZiZi **


End file.
